The strange life of Hermione or Isabella
by Et Cadet Satan Stabit
Summary: hermione is really Bella swan, mated to Caius, daughter to Aro, sister to Sveerus snape, and who is she the mother of again? Edward bashing, M cause of my vocab i cuss alot and humor well not sure about that but i don't know what else to pick so yeah
1. Caius

_i don't own anything exsept for my head and the things i bye with my own damn money_

I was in the grand hall at Hogwarts, when I sensed _their presence._ I didn't know what to do because whatever I did people would notice so I simply whispered, "Caius I know you are here, I am over here not that way tho-" Before I could finish my sentence Caius had me pinned to the nearest wall and everyone staring at us. Some people tried to get up but I just glared at them and they sat back down. Caius soon engulfed me in a hug and I hugged him back, "I missed you Caius. So how long did it take before you found out that I came back here?" "Well it is your first day back and considering you left only a few hours ago. Let's say when I went to our chambers and you were not there, I was about an hour or so after that. And I swear if you ever leave the castle again with out informing me, I will kill all the people I find you with and punish you." He was deadly serious about killing the people and I knew so I simply nodded my head and said, "Yes, Caius." As soon as I said that his lips were on mine and I have to say I felt so good to feel his lips on mine again. Right in the middle of are kiss I could feel someone trying to pull me away from Caius. Caius could feel it too. He pulled away from me and I whimpered at the loss of contact. He smirked at me then remembered why he pulled away from me. He turned to glare at Harry and Ronald, I groaned, how stupid are they? "You dare touch what belongs to me?" Caius growled at them, "Hermione doesn't belong to anybody!" Ron yelled at him, Caius gave me a curious look. "Hermione? Really out of all the names you could have picked, you picked Hermione? Let me guess your middle name is Jean?" He laughed, "Yes it is as a matter of fact." "So you named yourself after one of Shakespeare's creations. You of all people I would think would know how dumb he is. After all you have lived with him all your life." I laughed, "He isn't that dumb, how do you think your brother would feel if he heard you call him that Caius. Aro is just a little too happy and that's it." Just as I finished my sentence I hear the doors open, both me and Caius look over to see who it was. It was Draco, as soon as he got over the shock that Caius was here he bowed down. "Master Caius, Mistress Isabella." He said, Caius told him simply to get up by a flick of the wrist while as the other hand was foundling my hair and his arm was still wrapped around me in a protective manor. Caius turned to Draco, "If you knew she was here why did you not inform me of so?" Draco bent his head down to show submission to the angry vampire before him. "Master, I had not known that Mistress Isabella left the castle without your knowing of, Sir. If I had I would have informed you immediately." Caius snarled, "You better of!" Dumbledore finally decided to come up to us. I was still safely in Caius's arms. "Sir I demand that you let go of Miss. Granger there." Just as the words left his mouth Snape stood up and said, "Albus leave them alone, this is not your matter to be dealt with." He bowed his head to Caius, "Lord Caius I apologize for are headmasters idiotic behavior." I chuckled at that, Caius nodded. "Yes, yes Severus but how many times must I tell you that since you are my mates brother you are aloud to call me Caius?" I laughed again, "Okay, fine Caius." Caius then turned his attention to Dumbledore, "And you next to you tell me to release what is mine I will personally give you the honer at dieing by _my_ hand. Are we understood fool?" Dumbledore shuddered and stepped back, "Yes." Just as he said that several heads shoot up, and Marcus and Daddy (Aro) walk in. Aro shakes his head at Dumbledore, "My old friend do you not yet realize the dire mistake you just made?" Dumbledore gave him a puzzled look, "Shakespeare I thought you were dead. And what mistake are you referring to?" "Oh I don't go by Shakespeare anymore, no I go by Aro, Master Aro, Lord Aro, one of the three kings of vampires, Daddy, dad, father, evil man that fathered me, despicable creature, and so on. And the mistake well of course it is because you did not address my brother Caius correctly." Caius was laughing at all the names Aro was giving off, especially the ones my brother gave him. Dumbledore turned towards us and apologized to Caius. Then turned back to my father, "So you have children now. What about grand children?" Aro laughed, "Yes, yes I do. In fact you met them both." I could see Severus trying to get away from being claimed as Aro son as quickly and as silently as he could. So I figurehead I would help him by saying, "Professor you can't leave just yet we are about to find out who Aro's children are!" I said in fake innocence. Caius started laughing while Aro pouted. "So I know them both?" "Yes you do they are Caius's mate, Isabella, and her brother who is a teacher here, Severus." People looked taken back, "I am sorry Aro but I do not know a Isabella and I thought Lord Caius's mate was Miss. Hermione Granger." I smirked and said, "I am both of those people." I got out of Caius's arms and hugged my father. "What about you Severus, want to join in on are family hug!?" Aro asked, "NO! Idiot! If I hug anyone it will be my mate or Isabella. Not you, you despicable creature." Aro acted hurt but I knew he was used to it by now. "And add those to the list of names I am called." Dumbledore laughed, I always wounder why he reminded me of you, when you are mad that is, so what about Grandchildren?"

_is this good or bad?_

_R&R _

_um so yeah i hope you liked it._


	2. Chapter 2

My laptop does not work, there fore I am using my sisters shitty one. Since I can only sometimes (steal it while she is alseep) use it it will take longer to get up, my computer hasnt worked for nearly a year or so now. first it was constenly crashing so I put it back to the way when it was at the factory, so i lost everything. Then for a little while it was okay but it still would crash a lot and i got almost every virus in man kind. now when ever i try to start it, it re-starts, then re-starts and over and over again till i get pissed and shut it off. don't believe me ask Blaze he saw me try to start it anyways thought i would tell you people that actually read this and i am going to put this up on all of my stories. i have no idea when i will be able to post stuff, even in the summer, because i will be in new york staying with family fpor at least two weeks while my sister and her laptop will be here. i don't know maybe i can gety someone to lot at it before then, i have been writing on my phone but i dont think i can post anything on fanfic from it or at least last time i tried i couldn't. again really sorry. this is the reason why i havent been able to post anything for a very long time, i'm just glad i go to bed later than my sister.

Mors


End file.
